The Moon and The Sun
by XxthedarksidexX
Summary: Compilation of Jackunzel (Jack x Rapunzel) drabbles! Ratings range from K to T, might include M, I'll warn if it's T or M. Very fluffy and emotional and filled with feels (feeeellsss)
1. The Lost Boy

**"Lost Boy"**

#Modern AU  
#Song fic =^ w ^=  
#Words : 1,103

* * *

The good coffee brought Jack to the little shack called "Snuggly Ducklings" by the river, little did he know he was going to get more than coffee tonight. He was greeted by the smell of coffee, pastries, a bit of alcohol,tobacco and the laughter of the people inside the cafe-bar. It was a Friday night so he expected a lot of people to go to this little place that felt like home. He sat by the counter and ordered cappuccino latte and donuts when the lights dimmed out, spotlights beamed at the grand piano as a girl about a year or two younger than him took the stage. He was quite near the stage so he saw what this girl looked like, extremely blonde hair braided with flowers, emerald green eyes, lightly tanned skin and a freckle dusted nose. She was wearing a lavander crop top that says "DREAM" in a black bold text, cream cheese tube top inside, white jeans and dark purple flats.

She readjusted the microphone by the grand piano and sat down on the velvet wrapped chair. "Hi. I'm Rapunzel and it's an honor to perform for you all. I wrote this song and it's called," she put her hands on top of the keys ,"Lost Boy."

She played the first chords and the atmosphere changed immediately, _"There was a time when I was alone, no where to go and no place to call home,"_ she closed her eyes and played beautifully as her voice.

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest of smiles_

Jack couldn't help but stare at the girl while he was taking small sips from his coffee. Something about her seemed familiar, maybe it was her remarkable golden hair or her emerald eyes but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me._

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_

 _And ever since that day..._

Maybe it was her... voice...

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

He remembered his childhood in the orphanage after his sister got adopted by a foster family. A girl about his age with golden hair, emerald eyes and a perky smile came up to him and played with him until he forgot what sadness meant.

 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me._

 _Away from all of reality_

He couldn't remember her name, he was never good at remembering names but her voice and everything about her, he remembered. The way they played and the way they danced and the way the sang and the way they sneaked out beyond bed time together. They were eight when they promised each other something on the roof. "Do you still remember your sister?"

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

"Yeah, I'll never forget Emma, even if she forgets about me, I will never ever forget about her," Jack smiled at the stars and the moon. "Will you forget about me?"

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

"No. Never." "Promise?" "I promise," he remembered him promising about not forgetting about her yet what happened. He forgot until this night.

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day..._

He and Rapunzel were inseparable; they were partners in crime. He was the prince, she was the princess; he was the captain, she was first mate; he was king, she was queen; he was Peter Pan, she was Wendy Darling. Tears started to fall from Rapunzel's eyes as she sang.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me._

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

Until the day came, Rapunzel was found by her real parents and she left the orphanage. They were fifteen and he was alone once more. For a whole year he was alone, he ate alone and sneaked to the roof alone. Until one day he was taken home by a foster parent but it took a long time for it to feel like home. It took a while to make his times with Rapunzel turn to just memories.

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook_

 _You are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so,_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say..._

Rapunzel sang the last chorus and the crowd gave her a huge applause. She wiped the small tears from her face, gave a small curtsy and a warm smile at the audience. The warm noises and the laughter came back as she stepped off the stage. She took her bag and coat from the counter and made her way through the people, making her way to the exit. Jack followed her out and just before she disappears into the busy city, he took her hand and pulled her to him. "Rapunzel. Punzie," he called out. She looked at him with her emerald orbs filled with surprise as she looked at him from head to toe. "D-do you remember me?"

They stared at each other, hand in hand, with the moon shining brightly down at them. "J-Jack?" she smiled, gasping with relief. He nodded with a surprised smile. She tackled him with a tight hug, "I can't believe it! You found me! I-You have no idea how I miss you!"

Jack hugged Rapunzel back, tears forming in his icy blue eyes, "Me too, Punz."

* * *

 **A/N:** I certainly will do more drabbles in the future! I LOVE THIS ONE LIKE OMG the moment I heard "Lost Boy" by Ruth B. I instantly thought about Peter Pan then Jackunzel / Anyways, I'll leave this here and see you next drabble! Do leave something and review! Fave, Follow, Review or whatever! Have a cookie my lil darklings!


	2. The Shepherd's Poem

**"The Shepherd's Poem"**

 **#HumanAU (not modern)**  
 **#Poetry fic (bc why not, im in love with poetry atm)**  
 **#Words: 1,183**  
 **#Background on this AU: Rapunzel never got kidnapped thus her parents didn't know about her magical golden hair, one day they just trimmed it a bit and it turned brown! So that's Rapunzel's part. Jack's part, human, lives with his mom and sister, idk about dad yet and they're shepherds.**

 **Poems used:  
The Jumblies by Edward Lear  
Sonnet 18 by William Shakespear  
The Passionate Shepherd to His Love by Christopher Marlowe**

* * *

The Royal family walked around their kingdom to ask the townspeople personally on how was their day and if they have any problems, it was one of the things Rapunzel loved to do every week but somehow, this week feels a bit different. Is it because of the great harvest? Or the windy weather? She couldn't help but smile at the people that are so happy about their crops. "Thank you, brother, wonderful work you do for our kingdom," King Thomas smiled as he shook a farmer's hand.

"Thank you, sire, we shall offer a quarter of our crops to the royal family," the old farmer nodded, a big smile in his face. They jumped from one store to another and one farm to another. Until they reached a farmland on the farthest part of the kingdom. It was hectares of grass and a few patches of flowers here and there.

Queen Primrose sighed as they walked towards the little shack, "It's been a while since we visited the Overland-Frosts." And by a while, the Queen meant a weak, the royal family only visits the Overland-Frost family every other week because of the distance but their visits are memorable. Greta Overland-Frost was sitting by the porch with a white Shiloh Shepherd by her side. "Greta, it's good to see you," King Thomas smiled as the woman rose to her feet.

"It's a pleasure, Your Highness," she bowed to the royal family who nodded.

"Where are your children? Doing some sort of mischief I presume," Queen Primrose chuckled and Greta joined her.

"I do hope they wouldn't cause any trouble to the livestock, Your Majesty," Greta simply replied as they started walking towards the barn. Rapunzel followed closely as she observed the flowers and the little blooming foxtails.

"Mother, Father, may I go look for Jackson and Emma?" Rapunzel chirped. Her parents smiled and nodded.

"They're probably by the brook, Princess, herding the sheep," Greta smiled.

#

Rapunzel heard Jackson's voice and Emma's laughter by the brook indeed. Jackson was dancing around Emma, telling a story:

 _They went to a sea in a Sieve, they did,_

 _In a Sieve they went to the sea;_

 _In spite of all their friends could say,_

 _On a winter's morn, on a stormy day,_

 _In a Sieve they went to the sea!_

 _And when the Sieve turned round and round,_

 _And everyone cried-_

Jackson saw the amused princess watching them and his cheeks immediately grew red. "Y-your Highness," he bowed low, so did Emma,"We didn't realize you were there." Though the princess treats them as friends for a long time (ever since they were little), the siblings can't help but act like peasants when caught by surprised around Rapunzel.

"Noit'sokay! Just ummm I do love poetry, can you please continue?" Rapunzel quickly said as she sat beside Emma. Jack cleared his throat and continued:

 _And everyone cried, 'You'll all be drowned!'_

 _They called aloud, 'Our Sieve ain't big,_

 _But we don't care a button, we don't care a fig!_

 _In a Sieve we'll go to sea'_

Jack did actions as he recited his poem, constantly running around Emma and Rapunzel. He took Emma in his arms and spun around.

 _Far and few, far and few,_

 _Are the lands where the Jumblies live;_

 _Their heads are green, and their hands are blue,_

 _And they went to sea in a Sieve._

Emma and Rapunzel gave the young man an applause as he bowed with exaggeration and in a poor pretend British accent, "Thank you! Thank you!" Emma saw a lamb run and smiled.

"I'll...um...don't worry, Jack, I'll catch that lamb! Stay here with the others!" she giggled as she ran after it, leaving the two with the herd behind.

Jack cleared his throat and knelt to one knee,"Shall I dedicate my next poem to thy princess," he said in the most formal voice and face he could pull off. Rapunzel laughed and replied with a courteous bow,"Why, it would be an honor, young sir!" Jack took Rapunzel's hand in his, making the princess blush.

 _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

 _Thou art more lovely and more temperate;_

 _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

 _And summer's lease hath all too short a date;_

 _Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

 _And often is his gold complexion dimm'd,_

 _And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

Rapunzel got lost in the boy's honest chocolate brown eyes and the sound of his deep voice.

 _By any chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:_

 _But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

 _Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_

 _Nor shall Death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,_

 _When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st._

 _So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

 _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

"How are you capable of writing such poetry?" Rapunzel sighed, still staring at him. A gust of wind blew and flower petals came with it.

"Everything comes from the heart, Princess," Jackson chuckled. "From the chores, to the jokes, to the songs, to the poems. It's actually not that hard if you don't think about it," he smiled charmingly. Rapunzel liked this shepherd boy from the very first time they met. She liked his jokes, his pranks, his smile, his eyes, the way he took care of his little sister and to be honest, she grew to love them. She used to stay up all night and think if he loved her back but that was a silly thought. She knew that they may never be together. Jack stood up and smiled at Rapunzel as he started to recite another one of his poems.

 _Come live with me and be my love,_

 _And we will all the pleasures prove_

 _That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,_

 _Woods, or steepy mountain yields._

 _And we will sit upon the rocks,_

 _Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks,_

 _By shallow rivers to whose falls_

 _Melodious birds sing madrigals._

 _And I will make thee beds of roses_

 _And a thousand fragrant posies,_

 _A cap of flowers, and a kirtle_

 _Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;_

A gust of wind blew as Jack pulled Rapunzel up to her feet, locking eyes with her, slowly getting lost in her emerald orbs.

 _A gown made of the finest wool_

 _Which from our pretty lambs we pull;_

 _Fair lined slippers for the cold,_

 _With buckles of the purest gold;_

 _A belt of straw and ivy buds,_

 _With coral clasps and amber studs:_

 _And if these pleasures may thee move,_

 _Come live with me, and be my love._

 _The shepherds' swains shall dance and sing_

 _For thy delight each May morning:_

 _If these delights thy mind may move,_

 _Then live with me and be my-_

Jack was interrupted by a kiss from his love.

* * *

 **A/N:** I kind of rushed it, didn't I? Sigh. But I feel good about this fic! I've been reading poetry lately and I really like em like siiiigghh what happened to these? Anyways, hope you like this and do leave a review!

 **Wolfgirl619** **:** Aaaaww! Thank you! Here's a cookie :)) sorry for making you cry xD


	3. Life and Death

**"Life and Death"**

#SeasonsAU  
#Words: 1416  
#Note: I didn't mention their names because I don't really know but it's how my fic goes so yeah. Just a quick background, Rapunzel lives in Summer and Jack lives in Winter (duh), complete opposites.

* * *

 _Life and Death have been in love for longer than words can ever describe._

 _._

 _._

 _._  
 _Life sends countless gifts to death._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And Death keeps them forever..._

 _._

 _._

 _._  
 _-Anonymous_

* * *

She stared blankly to the world in front of her, dark and cold compared to hers. Her long golden hair trailed behind her as she sat on a mossy bolder surrounded with woodland creatures that would follow her all day. She sighed and wondered what lied ahead. She stood up and turned around just to walk aimlessly in her world of Summer, where everything is warm and full of life. She seldom gets sad or sink into her deep thoughts about the other world because of the wonders of her own world, but something about today felt like those seldom days.

She lied down with the sleeping animals on the grass and stared at the big blue cloudy sky. She turned to her side, stroked the fur of a bunny and smiled. Maybe she could get out of her negative aura and be happy as usual.

~#~

He swung upside down on a branch of a snow covered Oak tree, his staff by the other branch. The snowy owls accompanied him, along with the creatures of black sand that came from the other side of the world. He considered them gifts from the other side and he took good care of them. He always wondered why lied beyond the border, although the thought of its unfamiliar warmth kind of scared him. What if his creatures won't survive it? Or what if _he_ won't survive it? Well, he'll never really know unless he tries.

He sprung from the tree and swung on his staff, landing perfectly on the snow, feeling the snow beneath his bare feet. He pocketed his left hand and held his staff on the other, the creatures trailed behind him as he walked towards an unfamiliar pathway.

He seldom wandered around these parts of his world for it is warmer compared to the Winter Wonderland of a world he lives in and his creatures knew that they should avoid it too. He whistled into the wind a straight note and the wind blew into the other world, cold and misty, strong yet not startling.

~#~

A cold gust of wind greeted her as she walked towards the tree that stood in the middle of the two worlds' border. It was blooming and full of life on her side but dead and cold on the other. She dared to pass a foot towards the colder side, the snow tickled her toes. She knelt down to feel the soft and white ground beneath her, the woodland creatures seem to do the same. She smiled as a bunny ventured and played in the snow curiously while the others were to afraid to even dare. They only sniffed at the unfamiliar ground but quickly backed away, staying close to the warmth of their own world.

Another gust of wind blew, but this time stronger, it took her attention to the presence in front of her. A boy. With silvery white hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes wearing nothing but a frosted blue hoodie and tattered brown jeans. He held a shepherd's crook on one hand and hid one hand in his pocket coolly. He was beautifully magnificent. The exact opposite of her. She found herself staring into his icy blue eyes and felt her heart melt.

~#~

He stared at the girl in front of him, long golden locks and all. Just when he was about to speak, the wind blew once more and this caught her attention. She looked up and stared in awe, he stared back. Skin, full of life and soft; lips, pink and pulp; hair, extremely long and silky; eyes, greener than the world around her. She was wearing a purple dress with pink accents and just like him, she was barefooted. She was the picture of grace and beauty, he felt like the world around him stopped turning.

He began to move towards her, out of his own control, as if a force of nature pushed him towards her. He sat down and took her hand, she stared at his gesture and blushed but she leaned towards him as if on queue. The creatures of both sides stayed besides their masters, awaiting what might happen next. His heart was beating rapidly, for the first time he felt sweat. Heaven knows what he was doing but it felt right, it felt great. Their foreheads touched and then their noses and then their upper lips but just before they could close in, she quickly retreated, clasping her hand to her chest.

She took it in front of her eyes, it was almost covered in frost. She stared at him with a questioning face but it was scared at the same time. He took a step closer towards her, but she took a step back. They stared and considered each other for a long time. A whimper caught both their attention, it lead to the border line. A bunny, almost breathless, it was dying.

She took it in her arms and stroke its fur, knowing it had no chance now, she frowned and let its brothers and sister say goodbye to it until he came in and asked her if he could hold the woodland creature. She wiped off the falling tear of her face and wearily gave it to him. He dug a whole on the ground and put the bunny there, covered it with soil and its head popped out of it, but it was nothing like it was before.

It was made out of black sand, with golden eyes. It wasn't like it at all. She stared at it, and then at him. What have he done to her creature? Her woodland creatures were gone, out of fright of the dark creatures in front of them.

She glanced on last time at everything in front of her before she ran. She ran and ran and ran but when she looked behind her shoulder, he was running after her, leaving trails of snow and frost wherever he goes. _They_ were running after her. The boy, the creatures, the snow, the whole Winter. She was scared. She reached the end of her world, a small land form in the center of a swamp. The woodland creatures were all behind her, shivering and afraid.

He stopped before the land touches the waters, the armada of lifeless animals towering behind him. His expression was worried, no, sorry. He only wanted to apologize to her, not scare her. His power was far too great for her passive energy. He stood motionless as his creatures slowly crept into the swamp, yearning for her, slowly then faster, then picked up pace, faster than ever before. She whimpered and shielded herself with her arms, preparing for the collision. He came to realize what was going on and screamed.

"STOP!"

Everything froze.

.

.

He glanced one last look at her before turning to his heel and walking away. Everything vanished. His creatures floated away with him, never looking back. He gave out a blue glow within those dark creatures, he had a pure soul. She stood from where she sat and calmed all her animals. One curious ferret wandered to another small island and found a whimpering dark creature. She smiled quietly and took the frightened creature in her arms, walking towards the ice trail that was slowly melting until she reached the border where the boy sat sadly.

He looked over his shoulder and saw her holding one of his creatures. He stood from where he sat and gently took the creature from her arms. She smiled warmly but still with a tint of sorry and the same goes to him.

The girl started to walk away from the border with a small smile on her face but just before she disappeared into the woods, the boy caught her hand, twirled her around and pressed a kiss on her lips to which she kissed in return. The warmth and cold collide, dancing passionately and when their kiss came to an end they parted ways with smiles.

It was the last time they saw each other for they knew what might happen if they continued to do so.

But overtime, the girl buried woodland creatures that no longer breathed on the borderline as a gift to the boy.

And he keeps the gifts forever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Been a while since I updated this, eh? Well I was busy. But expect faster updates now that Summer vacation is here~ Yay~ Anyways, hope you liked this and do leave a review, I do so want to hear from you~ And if you have suggestions on oneshots, leave em in the reviews or pm me~


	4. Do you really have to go?

**Do you really have to go?**

 **#modernAU**  
 **#Words: 652**

* * *

She paused for a moment as she looked at the text she received:

 **were going to the airport now i love you x**

Rapunzel didn't even realize that she was holding her breath until she sighed. Was it wrong for her to wish that they shouldn't have to leave? That somehow all of the procedure will get refunded and they will get to stay? Why is it that of all the times she loved somebody, this one was the one fate chose to take to another place? Why did fate choose the one she loved the most?

She stared at the words for a while.

 _ **Take care! Txt me when u get there i love you too xx**_

 _Sent._

She wanted to type in something else. Something longer. And sadder. Like something that would make Jack stay but she knew that that wouldn't happen. It's not only him that's moving, after all, it's his whole family.

She shuts her eyes tightly as she remembers the day Jack told her that they'd be leaving. It wasn't sad, really, Jack could tell you that your dog has died and you wouldn't feel sad. There's something about him she couldn't point out. Jack wasn't warm nor kind at all times. Maybe it's his eyes, they're just so... honest. It's as if you could entrust your life to him just because he looked at you straight in the eye and told you to trust him, no flinching, no hesitation, just pure honesty and sincerity.

He was walking her home when he told her.

 _"We're moving to Russia."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Dad found a job there. We're all moving."_

 _"We'll still stay together, right?"_

 _"Yeah, nothing's gonna change between us, Zel, just the distance."_

The days after that, they discussed about the move, their relationship, ground rules and all that. Rapunzel was surprised on how mature they're taking everything in.

 **were here its been a long time since ive been in an airport lol**

Rapunzel smirked at the text. Jack was scared and maybe hesitant and he's trying to conceal it with jokes like he always does.

 _ **I'll miss you, moonbeam xoxo**_

 _Sent._

 **ill miss you more, sweet pea :* xoxo**

She smiled. This was the day they were no longer gonna see each other. The hugs and kisses they had yesterday were the last ones. Yesterday was the last time she would see his bright blue eyes in real life. Who knows how long it would be until they see each other again? Five years? Seven? Ten? Twenty? Rapunzel had braced herself for the thousands of possibilities in the future for their relationship but she'd always wish that everything would be okay. That everything would turn out alright for the two of them.

 _ **are you scared?**_

 _Sent._

 **more than ever haha youre all i could think of**

Rapunzel felt a tear run down her cheek. She laughed. She told herself she wouldn't cry now. She cried buckets of tears yesterday, now wasn't the time to cry. She wiped the tear away with her sleeve. She was wearing Jack's favorite hoodie. It still smelled like him. She denies the day that the scent would fade away.

 _She knows this feeling all too well, she feels her hear begin to swell, handsome stranger y-beep_

"Jack?"

 _"Rapunzel. We're boarding the plane now. I love you so much. I wish I could stay but-"_

"-I love you too, my Moonbeam. I'll always think of you, always remember that I'm here for you no matter what, okay?"

 _"I'll miss you."_

"I'll miss you, too."

 _"I'll chat you when we land. Don't you dare cry, okay?"_

"Okay."

 _"I love you."_

"I love you more."

 _"I love you most."_

"Bye."

 _"Bye."_

* * *

 _This is based from a true event._


End file.
